This invention relates generally to fingernail grooming equipment. More specifically it relates to a nail polishing station, and is an improvement over the art such as is presented in the U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,140,231 of Jefferis; 2,656,842 of Ammarell; and 2,662,534 of Swartz.
It is well known that many employed women these days cannot maintain neatly polished fingernails while working with their hands and so are obliged to groom the nails after a working day, which usually is done under conditions away from a dressing table upon which a bottle of nail polish and other implements may be properly supported. This situation is accordingly objectionable and is in need of an improvement.